


Rehabilitation

by ferralore



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferralore/pseuds/ferralore
Summary: When Dr. Daniel "Ferra" Rogers transfers to the Enterprise to assist in medical research, he brings along his patient - not realizing his patient's past experiences with the crew.





	1. Prologue - Stardate 44713.7

> _Captain's log, stardate 44713.7. We have achieved orbit around Starbase 416, where we await the arrival of Doctor Daniel Rogers, a highly-skilled psychologist who has taken up on continuing Doctor Soong's research through building his own android and transferring his own consciousness into it. Alongside him will also be his patient which, due to privacy reasons I believe, we do not know much about yet. Commander Data has requested to come with me to greet Doctor Rogers and his patient in the transporter room with great curiosity for his work._

The doors to the transporter room opened, allowing for Captain Picard and Data to walk in.

"Are they ready yet?"

"Aye, sir." the transporter technician affirmed, preparing to energize. "Shall I bring them aboard now?"

The captain turned to look towards Data with a slight smile. "Are you ready, Mister Data?"

"I am, sir." Data replied.

"Alright." Picard affirmed, turning his attention back towards the transporter technician. "Energize."

In a show of dancing lights and soft whirring, an android appeared on the pad dressed in sciences blue with medium-length black hair. It took in a breath, held it for a moment, then let it out.

"Greetings, Doctor Rogers." Picard greeted, stepping one step forward. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, of the USS  _Enterprise_ , and this is Lieutenant-Commander Data. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, sir." Daniel said, smiling warmly and taking Picard's outstretched hand in a firm shake once he got off the transporter pad. "My patient will be here in a sec - he just forgot to grab something in our room."

"Our room?" Data inquired, raising an eyebrow as Daniel took a spot between him and the captain. "Do you and your patient share a room?"

"Oh, yes." Daniel stated. "It's easier to keep an eye on him that way. People say he can get rather... ornery at times."

"I'm sure you will make sure he doesn't cause any harm to my crew, yes?" Picard asked.

"Yes, sir. You have my word."

"Good." he praised.

After a moment of silence, the transporter technician spoke up.

"There's another to beam aboard, Captain. Shall we?"

"Of course. Energize when ready."

The transporter whirred to life, bringing aboard another humanoid in a shimmer of light.

"Just who is your patient anyway, Doctor?" Picard asked under his breath.

"He'll introduce himself whenever he feels like it, sir." Daniel replied. "He can be rather shy when it comes to meeting new people sometimes."

The lights eventually faded, revealing yet  _another_ android dressed, this time, in an engineering gold utility suit. As it materialized, a sly grin grew on its face.

"Ah. Data,  _Jean-Luc._ " the android taunted, stepping off of the transporter pad and waltzing over to the three. "It is nice to see you again."

"Lore..." Picard whispered, overcome with disbelief.

"Brother..." Data muttered, in a simulated sense of shock.


	2. -

Daniel cocked his head slightly when the two men who greeted him with warmth greeted his patient with such perceived hostility.

"Have you met before?" Daniel asked.

"We, uh, we have met him before." Picard answered, interrupting Data with a simple hand raised. "And, uh, tomorrow, after you two have settled into your quarters, Doctor, I want to see you in my ready room."

He tapped his commlink.

"Mister Worf?"

"Yes, sir?" a deep voice answered.

"I would like for you to escort Doctor Rogers and his... patient to their quarters. I would also like for a security team posted there until further notice. Understood?"

"Aye, sir. On my way."

When the communication between the captain and the chief security officer broke, Picard shot daggers in Lore's direction before turning to face Daniel.

"Is there anything wr-"

"I will explain it to you later, Commander." Picard interrupted, a bite prevalent in his voice. "But, to put it short, your patient is considered a... considered a risk."

 _How so?_ Daniel was about to reply; he stopped his attempt to speak at the fear of angering his new superior. A moment of tense silence hung in the air - made only slightly worse by the Klingon that arrived after a few minutes.

"Commander, this is Lieutenant Worf, the ship's chief security officer. Worf, this is Lieutenant-Commander Daniel Rogers and his... patient, which of whom we have met before."

"Charmed." Daniel stuttered, offering a hand with a nervous grin. The recipient took it - albeit with a touch more force than Daniel was anticipating.

“I hope we could have met on better terms.” Worf said. “Now, come. I will show you to your quarters.”

Daniel looked back towards Lore with a quizzical expression before shaking his head and proceeding to follow Worf to wherever he was taking them.

As soon as they have left the transporter room, two other security officers flanked them.

“Uh, sir…” Daniel asked, reaching out a hand nervously to tap Worf on the shoulder. He withdrew it at the last second, not wishing to incur any wrath that would worsen the situation. Instead, he felt a hand on his own shoulder - Lore’s, to be exact, which he found out after turning to look at the possessor of the hand.

“It’s best not to worry about this now, Doctor.” he stated, chuckling.

“Well then,” Daniel countered, the nervousness inside him manifesting as anger. “You better explain everything when we get to our new home.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’m sure that the captain would prefer for you to speak with him on this matter.” Worf interjected, not bothering to look back as they approached the lift. When the small party did arrive, though, he turned around briefly to take a headcount of everyone that was supposed to be following him.

Two other security officers, armed in case of an accident. _Check._

Doctor Rogers, the newest crewmember and assistant to the medical staff. _Check._

_Lore… check._

Once he had confirmed that everyone was present, Worf turned his attention back to the lift - and called it with a short series of presses on the screen. “Doctor, I suggest you hold onto Lore for the duration of the trip.”

Daniel gave a blank stare towards the Klingon instead of a verbal answer. The recipient of the look turned around, almost instantly warranting an answer from Daniel.

“Yes, sir.”

To comply with his wishes, Daniel reached down to grab Lore’s wrist - instead, he found his fingers interwoven with the other android’s. He quickly withdrew his hand and opted for a hold higher up on his forearm with a grip tight enough to bruise a human.

“Oops.” Lore teased, stifling a laugh as the doors to the lift opened.

First filed in the two security officers - followed by Daniel with Lore in tow, and finished by Worf, who took a firm stance as the lift doors closed.

The last words, spoken by Worf, before the awkward silence during the ride in the lift were "Deck twelve."


End file.
